Perdido en ti
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Billy Loomer ama a Ned Bigby. Ned Bigby ama a Billy Loomer pero... ninguno es lo suficientemente valiente, como para acercarse al otro, ni si quiera como amigos ¿Lograra vencer el amor al temor?
1. Mi obsesión

_**Hey!**_

Ya vengo con ¡El ! Este primer capítulo es algo corto, pero no quería hacerlo largo, pues resultaría tedioso.

Espero que lo disfruten :D

El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned no me pertenece, si fuera mío, no tendría un nombre tan largo. Es propiedad de Scott Fellows y Nickelodeon.

* * *

_**Perdido en ti.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Mi obsesión.**_

* * *

Un día más en la escuela. Me siento como siempre en los últimos asientos de la clase de ciencias con el profesor Sweeney, con mi amigo Crony frente mí. La clase es muy aburrida, la verdad prefiero estar fantaseando como todos los demás.

Me imagino a mí, en un bello parque en medio de la noche, con la gran luna llena y resplandeciente mirándome junto a mi amor. Las estrellas se miran grandiosas, estamos juntos frente a un lago, con una cesta que contiene nuestra cena pero no le hacemos caso.

Después de un rato de mirarnos, decidimos besarnos apasionadamente y… eso no es posible.

Para empezar, dudo que le dejen salir a altas horas de la noche y segundo… no creo que Ned Bigby este enamorado de Billy Loomer, su bravucón desde que ambos tenemos memoria.

La verdad ese es mi gran secreto, como el de Crony, que pertenece al club de costura, pero a diferencia de él, yo si he sido cuidadoso con el secreto, además, no creo que cualquiera se la pase gritando al mundo quien es su amor.

Lo observo detenidamente, puedo ver que sus ojos están cerrados, a pesar de que esta en el primer asiento, reconozco que está fantaseando, seguramente con Susie, me tengo que resignar a eso.

Cuando me doy cuenta, el profesor Sweeney le reprende, sacándolo de sus fantasías. Me causa gracia, que está simulando un beso. Crony me hace una señal para que lo molestemos y no me queda otra opción, más que hacerlo.

Tomamos la misma posición en los labios que Ned, y llamamos su atención, él, gira su cabeza y nos mira. En ese momento, hacemos lo mismo que estaba haciendo en su fantasía y se sonroja, para luego enterrar su cabeza dentro de su mochila, que la tiene en las piernas.

Me siento algo culpable por todo.

* * *

Suena el timbre, pero esta vez no es el del final de la clase, sino el del final del día. Eso me pone feliz simplemente salgo para el autobús sin mirar a nadie. Mis amigos no me acompañan, me siento casi al final. En los últimos asientos, están tres personas que quisiera fuesen mis amigos, pero la verdad, no entiendo porque no me les acerco.

Cookie, Moze y… Ned. Siento atracción por su amistad y por Ned. Ese chico sí que se ha vuelto mi gran obsesión.

En cada clase que estamos, solamente lo puedo observar a él. Intento solamente fantasear con él, en medio de las clases. En el almuerzo, me siento cerca de su mesa, para escucharlo y de paso mirarlo.

Cuando estoy en casa, entro a su perfil de la red social, para mirar sus fotografías y sonreír ante la idea de que sea mi novio.

Cuando estoy a punto de dormir, solamente me viene el a la mente. Cuando estoy soñando, creo mis historias en un futuro incierto a su lado, en el cual estamos enamorados, donde siempre me la vivo en su hogar, donde no solamente somos novios comunes, sino que somos algo más picaros.

Él es el dominante en mis sueños y me desea con muchas ganas.

El autobús se detiene y sé que tengo que bajar. No me despido de nadie y nadie me presta atención.

-Adiós Loomer.- Escucho decir a Ned y la verdad, al bajar me quedo paralizado.

-Adiós Ned.- Puedo decir antes de que las puertas del autobús se cierren. Me dedica una sonrisa y siento que poco a poco me desvanezco.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi obsesión me ha sonreído! ¡Eso es muy bueno!

Y entonces parto para mi casa, corriendo, con la idea en mi mente, de que todo puede cambiar.

* * *

_**En el autobús.**_

-¿Por qué te despediste de Loomer?- Me pregunto Cookie. La verdad ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero tuve la necesidad de hacerlo.

-No lo sé, creo que sentí algo de lástima porque nadie se despide de él.- En parte lo era, pero mi gran secreto, era algo diferente.

Billy me atraía, necesitaba la gran necesidad de tenerlo cerca y aunque me molestara y abusara de mí (Aunque no fuera de la forma que yo quería) me bastaba tenerlo cerca.

Se había convertido en un tipo de mi obsesión, porqué, solamente puedo pensar en él, pero nadie más sabe que me gusta, todos creen que estoy enamorado de Susie, pero solamente es una mentira para encubrir mi amor y Billysexualidad.

De hecho, tengo escritas en una libreta, historias que me gustaría tener con él, sentir que se la vive en mi casa, que es habitada solamente por una persona, que soy yo.

Que soy el dominante de la relación y que hacemos algo más que ser novios.

-Creo que eso fue tierno.- Dijo Moze y la verdad, era la última apariencia que quería dar ante los demás.

-Tal vez.- Fue lo único que dije.- No creo que le haya importado mucho.-

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Cookie.- ¿No viste su cara de iluso cuando te despediste?- Pensé que era solamente mi idea.

-Es cierto, tal vez y está enamorado de ti a escondidas.- Bromeo Moze, fingí una carcajada, mientras mis amigos reían realmente.

-Me gustaría ser su amigo.- En ese momento, el autobús se detuvo.

-¿Por qué?- Moze sonaba sobresaltada, mientras nos despedíamos de Cookie y bajábamos a nuestro destino, somos vecinos.

-Siempre se la pasa solitario.- Dije, no era cierto del todo, pero solamente se la pasaba con dos chicos, que en realidad lo abandonaban en cualquier momento.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedes sentir lastima por todos y querer ayudarlos, suficiente haces con el manual.- Moze tenía lógica en sus palabras, pero no me preocupaba por todos, solamente por Billy.

No quise seguir discutiendo el asunto, la verdad creo que sería muy obvio el seguir con el tema.

-Adiós Ned.- Me dijo Moze, entrando a su casa, mientras yo entraba a la mía, donde esperaba escribir aquellos momentos que podría pasar con Billy.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que hagan los chicos, si ambos están enamorados?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sino es así…al menos gracias por leer.

Dejen sus reviews, todas las opiniones son recibidas, solamente no sean groseros xD Porque conozco palabras que pueden ser ofensivas pero nadie se da cuenta.

Adiós.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. ¿Juntos?

_**Hey!**_

Al fin puedo actualizar. Ya sé que no hay muchos seguidores de la historia, o al menos eso creo yo, lamento sí los hice esperar y si no pues…

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Juntos?**_

* * *

Otra clase aburrida de ciencias con Sweeney. Por alguna loca razón, me senté al lado de Loomer. Sus amigos no le acompañan, seguramente no tienen el mismo horario.

Lo miro disimuladamente, espero que no se dé cuenta o me matara. Faltan menos de cinco minutos para poder salir al almuerzo, lo deseo y mucho.

-Para saber si entendieron esto.- ¡Mierda! No he puesto atención por mirar a Billy, con lo sádico que es Sweeney dejara un trabajo dificilísimo.- Tendrán un trabajo en parejas.- Todos hablaban entre sí, con un elevado volumen.- ¡Silencio! Yo elegiré las parejas.- Todos se desanimaron.-

-Seth, estarás con Suzie.- Fingí dolor al saber que mi amor no estaría conmigo. Nombres fueron saliendo poco a poco.- Bigby, tu pareja será Loomer.- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Me golpeara ¿Lo sabe?- Le dije al profesor, justo en ese momento timbraron, el trabajo será para el próximo viernes, tienen una semana.- Di un gran suspiro, en serio estaba emocionado, pero no quería que se notara.

-Prometo que no te hare nada.- Dijo Loomer, me estaba esperando en la puerta.- ¿Nos vemos en un rato para organizarnos?-

-Claro.-Le dije.- ¿Antes de que termine el desayuno? ¿O desayunamos juntos?- NI siquiera sé porque hice la segunda pregunta… a sí, ya recordé, me gusta.

-¿Irán tus amigos?-

-No lo creo.- Dije, la verdad quería estar a solas con Loomer.

-Sí tus amigos no van, los míos tampoco.- Eso me hace sentir algo aliviado.- ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza. Caminamos lentamente. Para nuestra fortuna, nos encontramos de nuevo con Sweeney.- Bigby, Loomer.- Nos indicó que nos acercáramos un poco.

Nos miramos, ambos extrañados y luego caminamos.

-¿Sí?- Dije.

-Creo que es más que seguro que el trabajo no lo podrán realizar, ninguno prestaba atención.- Me sonroje, para mi sorpresa, él también.- Entonces, he decidido cambiar su tarea.- Me gustaba la idea, al menos por ahora.

-Tendrán que realizar una exposición sobre cualquier tema que les venga en gana.- Hasta ahora, eso suena mejor que resolver problemas.- Pero…- Mierda, viene lo malo del cuento.- Lo quiero con algo que me ejemplifique el tema.- Loomer preguntaría algo, pero Sweeney lo detuvo.- Y no, no tienen más tiempo.-

-¿Qué?- Dije algo molesto.- ¡Profesor no es justo!

-Eso le hubieran pensado cuando no prestaron atención a mi clase.- Y se alejó el muy sin vergüenza.

-Esto será algo más difícil de lo que pensé.- Dijo Loomer.- ¡Ni siquiera nos gustan las mismas cosas!- "Pero me gustas" pensé. Me retracte rápidamente, para no sonrojarme.

-Encontraremos algo. ¿Puedes ir a mi casa hoy? Prefiero hacer el trabajo ahí. Me duele un poco la cabeza.- Y no era mentira, me sentía mal. La razón, no la sé.

-Claro, Ned.- Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre.- ¿Después de las clases?- Nadie estaría en casa, nunca lo están.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que dije y me aleje rápidamente. Llegue al baño. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, pero era por el olor del lugar. Preferí salir.

Caminaba sin rumbo por la escuela. Pasare tiempo con Loomer pero ¿Eso significa algo en realidad? No veo alguna señal de que sea homosexual, pero puedo crear una amistad, tal vez. O al menos evitar que me golpee… pero me gusta. Es el único contacto que tenemos.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba abriendo la puerta de conserjería. Gordy, como siempre, dormido.

Se despertó con brusquedad al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.- Hey ¿Por qué la cara larga?- Me pregunto. No sabía que contestarle.

-Sweeney.- Dije.

-¿Ahora que tonto trabajo quiere que hagas?-

-Es uno en parejas. Es sobre el tema que quiera, pero ¿a que no adivinas quien es mi pareja?

-¿Suzie?- Dijo. Ahora sé porque la comadreja sigue suelta.

-¡¿Crees que sería mi expresión si fuera ella mi pareja?!- En otras circunstancias, sí lo sería.

-Lo siento amiguito.- Dijo, seguía medio dormido.

-Es Loomer. El chico que me golpea cada día de mi vida.- Dije, en lugar de parecer molesto, mi voz se escuchaba alegre.

-Sobrevivirás.- Dijo.- Pero tienes que comer algo, ve a la cafetería.- Traducción "Quiero seguir durmiendo. Por favor lárgate"

Salí del cuartito. Mire a los lados, nadie estaba interesado en mí. Llegue a la cafetería. Me forme para recibir mi comida.

Como siempre la señora, estaba "leyendo" el futuro de los chicos. Justo cuando llegue, se quedó callada. Me examino. En seguida sonrió.

-El amor llegara pronto a tú vida.- Su voz era dulce.- El siguiente.- Ahora era ronca.

¿Sera posible que…?- Ned.- Me llamo Moze, en la mesa estaban los de siempre. Cookie, cabeza de coco, Lisa, Martín y obviamente Moze. Me acerco lentamente. Sobra mi lugar.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Dice Lisa, en seguida tomo su spray para las alergias y se lo puso.

-Estuve hablando con Sweeney y Loomer.- Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué hablabas con ellos? Debes de tener una buena razón para hablar. Porque si no, no sería nada importante. Además…-

-Martín, cállate.- Dijo Moze, frustrada.- Ahora, dinos Ned.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sweeney nos dejó un trabajo en parejas, a todo el grupo. Luego, nos dijo que no prestábamos atención y nos dio un nuevo trabajo. Mi pareja es Loomer.-

-¡Te matara!- Cookie sonaba asustado, seguramente recordaba los golpes recibidos por Billy y su pandilla.

-No.- Dije con serenidad.- Nos veremos hoy en mi casa, para comenzar con el trabajo. Creo que nos veremos, al menos esta semana, diario.- Un profundo silencio reino.

-Puedes conseguir un nuevo amigo.- Dijo cabeza de coco, algo ansioso.

Todos comenzaron a asentir y a darme algo de "apoyo", no lo necesitaba. El tiempo pasaba, los demás comían y yo solamente jugaba con la comida. Ni siquiera probé un poco.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Dijo Cookie con su normal preocupación.

-No, solamente no sé qué sentir.- ¿Qué he dicho?

-Tranquilo.- Dijo Moze. En seguida sonó el timbre. Mis amigos, se pusieron de pie. Todos se alejaron, a excepción de mi mejor amiga. Puso una mano en mi hombro.- La semana pasara rapidísimo.- Con eso se alejó.

Y me di cuenta de algo, eso era justo lo que no quería. La semana se pasaría rapidísimo, solamente tendría escasos días para enamorar a Loomer, o al menos hacerlo un buen amigo.

La cafetería se fue vaciando poco a poco. Al final solo quede yo, con un plato de comida lleno y una mente igual o en un estado dramáticamente peor.

Me levante, después de sentir la mirada de desaprobación, de la mujer de la cafetería. No me preocupe por dejar la comida en la bandeja.

Seguramente, al llegar al salón, el profesor Monroe enloquecería. Pasarían unos diez minutos en los que me "reprende" luego olvidaría todo. El timbre sonaría y todo estaría bien.

Antes de llegar al salón, me encontré con Loomer.- ¿Dónde estabas Ned?- Parecía que me golpearía, me aleje lentamente.

-En la cafetería.- Suspiro, parecía preocupado.

-Me tendrás que amar desde ahora.- Ya lo hago.- Le mentí a Monroe, le dije que te sentías mal y que vomitabas en el baño. Me dijo que te cuidara, tenemos la clase libre.-

¡Qué bien! ¿Pero de que hablaremos? ¿No sería mejor entrar a clase?

-Quieres entrar ¿Verdad?- Dice.

-Sí, me duele la cabeza, creo que ignorar algunas clases me ayudara.- Le dije. Era cierto, pero estaba la necesidad de arruinar todo lo que quiero tener, en especial personas.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Sí quieres cancelamos hoy en tú casa…

-¡No!- Prácticamente grite.- Me gustaría algo de compañía.- Admití sonrojado.

-¿Crees que soy la mejor compañía?- Era raro escucharle hablar de esa manera, tan calmado, pacifico.

-Tal vez. Necesito a alguien contrario a mí.- Parecía sorprendido por la respuesta. Yo también lo estaba.

-¿No habrá nadie en tu casa?- Pregunto, con inseguridad. ¿Y un sonrojo? ¡Juraría que es un sonrojo!

-No.- Dije algo seco.- Mamá está trabajando. En otro estado. Papá se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. Y yo… recibo las postales.-

-¿Vives solo?

-A veces me visitan, normalmente para las fiestas.-

-Ahora parece más prometedor ir a tu casa.- Dice, sonriente.

-¿Y a tú casa no podemos ir?- Dije, me gustaría conocer a sus padres.

-No.- Dijo algo tajante.- Mis padres siempre pelean, no quiero que seas parte de eso.- Por un momento, me sentí realmente protegido.

-En mi casa será.- Dije, para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Funciono para mi gran fortuna.

-Entremos…- Dijo, el timbre sonó.- ¡Mierda! Ahora no tendrá sentido que apartara tu lugar al lado del mío toda la clase.- Lo mire, acusadoramente.- ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?- Pregunto. Me causo gracia su expresión temerosa.

-Lo dijiste. Gracias.- Pude decirle.- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-

-Matemáticas ¿Y tú?-

-Igual ¿Nos vamos juntos?- Tengo que tomar la oportunidad.- Claro, te espero.- Loomer entro al salón, con una sonrisa. Qué raro.

En seguida llego Cookie.- ¿Cómo te va Ned?- Dijo, tranquilo.

-Muy bien, creo que me hare amigo de Billy.- Le dije. Mierda, nadie lo conoce por su nombre.

-¿Quién?-

-Loomer.- Dije. En seguida llegó él.

-Nos vemos.- Cookie se alejó, temeroso.

-¿Qué le pasa a tú amigo?

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber.- Ambos reímos por la pequeña broma, pero la tensión se seguía sintiendo entre ambos. Como sí una barrera entre dos mundos totalmente diferentes, estuviera en medio.

Ninguno dijo nada. Caminamos hasta el salón.

Espero que las clases terminen pronto.

* * *

Más que nada, lo considero un capitulo donde comienza a tomar un poco más de sentido la historia. No es mucho el avance, pero al menos creo que fue entretenido.

Dejen sus reviews, eso me anima a seguir con mis fics, a seguir escribiendo, cantando… a seguir con mi vida pues!

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
